The present invention is related to gas turbine engines, and in particular to the outer case of a gas turbine engine.
An outer engine case for a gas turbine engine includes multiple case sections that are secured to each other at flange connections The multiple case sections are required to facilitate installation of various internal gas turbine engine components such as a compressor assembly, combustor assembly, turbine assembly, and exhaust assembly. Typically, a number of outer case assemblies are employed, with the various outer case assemblies being bolted together at flanged joints. The outer case provides structural support for the various components of the gas turbine engine which are attached thereto. However, forces applied to the outer case can result in ovalization of the case, which is detrimental to the efficiency of the engine.